In recent years, the demand for data transmission within homes and office buildings has risen dramatically, with no end in sight. Indeed, as more things within the home or office become connected to the Internet of Things, the demand for quality, high speed data infrastructure will increase exponentially. In today's buildings, data are carried to the Internet backbone via Ethernet cable.